This invention relates to an image forming or recording machine such as a copy machine, a printer and the like.
A certain conventional image forming machine has a mechanism for changing various data such as color balance( contrast of coIor), density of images, pitch of dots or the like when an image is output.
The conventional image forming machine normally includes a keY panel (board) provided with a plurality of kevs or push buttons inputting various data or information for forming images different in color balance, density of images and the like. An operator can set image forming or recording conditions, factors or data by operating the keys or push buttons when an original is copied. The image forming condition, factors or data are stored in memories assembled in the machine.
In such a conventional image forming machine, however, some trials (preliminary copying operations) must be repeated while changing the above various data in order to obtain a desirable image.
When the trials are carried out, an operator inputs the data into the machine according to his memory, experience and perception or he inputs the data therein while seeing a memorandum on which desirable data are written with respect to the same original which was formerly copied.
It is some to carry out some trials whenever a new original is copied. If a memorandum is left after the trials, trials are not necessary with respect to the same original. However, it is troublesome to write down the optimum conditions on a sheet of paper.